


Living Rivera Family

by BeckyArteest2004



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Based on headcanons, Cats, Coco is elderly, Crying, Dante eats off the ofrenda again, Dog baths, Family Bonding, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean they’re cousins, I will update the tags as I go, Light Angst, Mariachi, Miguel and his family love each other, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Rosa and Abel are in like almost every chapter, These go in no particular order, affectionate cats, and Rosa and Miguel are almost the same age, cousin bonding, dancing in mariachi plaza, pepita loves Miguel, plus Miguel should be close to someone his age, she has limits, so it makes sense that they would be at home a lot spending time together, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyArteest2004/pseuds/BeckyArteest2004
Summary: One-Shots and scenarios in my head about Miguel, Dante, and his living family members that barely got any screentime. Also it takes place during the One Year Later gap and after the movie.





	1. A Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve seen fics where Miguel wakes up from a nightmare and is comforted by his parents, but what about being comforted by Mama Coco?

A nightmare.

Just another stupid nightmare, thought Miguel as he woke up in a severe panic attack, clutching his chest, trying as much as he could to calm himself. He’d had many nightmares since his hectic adventure in the Land of the Dead, about Papa Héctor fading, of being tossed off the stage by Ernesto, of turning into a skeleton, but this one was a combination of that and something worse. In this horrid dream, he was hated and disowned by his family, living and dead for insulting the ofrenda and running away, got kicked out of the house, tossed into the cenote by Ernesto, and got buried alive by Mama Imelda. Like all the others, it was only a dream, not real, but Miguel couldn’t help crying silently, trying not to draw attention from his family. Heart pounding, pain shot through his chest, fat tears streaming down his cheeks. He was hyperventilating, hands shaking violently as they clutched the bed sheets. His shirt was sweat-soaked. He never felt so scared in his life. Was he worthy to be on the ofrenda when he died? Did his family still love him? Was he still PART of the family? Despairing thoughts clouded Miguel’s mind as he tried to take steady breaths. As he gradually began to calm down, he thought of Mama Coco. She remembered her Papà, recognized almost everyone now, and was a teensy bit more active and talkative thanks to “Remember Me”. What would she think of Miguel in this frantic state? Would she scold him? Miguel was still panicking and trembling, eyes scanning the room as if a monster like Ernesto might come out and hurt him at any moment. With shaky legs, Miguel slipped out of bed, blanket still wrapped around him like a shawl, and stumbled into the hallway, to Mama Coco’s room. The memory of her in the past few days were comforting, but not comforting enough.

Vision still blurry with tears, Miguel carefully opened Mama Coco’s door, knowing that he would probably wake up the household knocking on a door with a trembling hand. “M-Mama Coco?” He breathed out. Even his throat hurt from breathing in and out so fast. His great-grandmother slowly looked up and at Miguel. 

 

Coco was peacefully resting in her wheelchair, when she heard someone enter the room. “M-Mama Coco?” A familiar voice hoarsely asked, sounding full of hurt and fear. Coco knew it was her great-grandson Miguel. She slowly looked up, waiting for her vision to clear in the moonlight streaming into her room. What she saw of Miguel broke her heart. Her usually happy and content mijo was standing shakily before her, wrapped in a blanket. His face was red and looked full of shame, as were his eyes which were very very tearful. She knew immediately that he was hurting. “What’s wrong, mijo?” She softly asked, trying to soothe him. Miguel tried to speak but no words would come out. He was trying not to cry. Coco didn’t understand why he looked so ashamed of himself for approaching her. Sure she was very elderly, but she still had enough energy to offer comfort, and seeking comfort is not something she wants Miguelito to be ashamed of. She slowly extended her hand towards Miguel, allowing him to take it, and gently pulled him towards her to get a better look at him. He shakily collapsed on his knees and held Coco’s hand tightly as if it were a lifeline. His hand was cold and trembling violently, as was his blanket-wrapped body. Having seen this behavior before, Coco asked, “Was it a nightmare?” 

That’s when Miguel crumbled.

He laid his head on Coco’s lap, still clutched her hand. He cried hoarsely, breathing uneven. The sight broke the old woman’s heart. She took both of his hands into hers, if only to stop them from shaking, and gently rubbed her thumb across them, trying to comfort the child. Briefly, she was brought back to when Miguel was just a baby, back when she sang lullabies to him as he cried. Right now, 12-year-old Miguel was scared and hurting and need her comfort. Coco pulled the blanket further around him and pulled Miguel as close as possible into a half hug, back being restricted by her arthritis and wheelchair. “Mijo, it’s okay.” She held both of his hands in one of hers and lifted the other to stroke his hair. Miguel continued to weep, letting himself relax into Coco’s warm embrace. “Let it out, mijo, holding in those tears is never good.” Gently, Coco placed a hand on Miguel’s tear-stained cheek, lifting his face to look at it. His eyes were very red, and he was trying to smile to show her he was fine. But Coco knew he wasn’t okay. With her thumb, she wiped a tear away from Miguel’s cheeks, showing him a comforting smile. “You’re going to be okay. Nothing here can hurt you,” the old woman cooed as she laid the boy’s head back down. “I’m right here.” She felt terrible that she couldn’t rock him like she did when he was smaller. Breathing starting to calm, Miguel whispered, “I’m so sorry Mama Coco…” Rubbing his back, she said in a soothing voice, “No, mijo, don’t apologize. Don’t apologize for being human. Te quiero, and nothing can change that.” Those words seemed to calm Miguel down. “Gracias, Mama Coco,” he said in relief. He looked up at her with a small smile and asked, “Is…is it okay if I just sleep here tonight?” Coco nodded slowly. “Of course, my little mijo. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Taking a deep breath, the boy, who was relieved that someone in his family still loved and comforted him, laid his head back down on Coco’s lap and began to fall asleep, exhausted from his breakdown. Coco hummed “Remember Me” softly to help him. Eventually, she fell asleep too. 

 

As morning came, Elena opened the door to check on her mother, surprised to find Miguel fast asleep against her lap with an elderly hand against his head. Whatever transpired in the middle of the night, was fixed by her Mamá. She decided not to wake the child, so she leaves. 

 

Miguel woke up, but this time not from a nightmare. He found himself still in Mama Coco’s embrace. Remembering his freak-out last night, he kept his grip on her hand secure. Mama Coco slowly woke up and smiled. “Búenas dias, mijo. Did you sleep well?” Miguel wrapped the woman in an gentle hug. “Gracias, Mama Coco. For everything.” She caressed his cheek. “De nada, mijo.” Picking up his blanket, he walked out of the room. Abuelita was in the kitchen making breakfast, Rosa was at the table tapping her fingers, and his Mama and Papa were at the table as well. “Búenas dias, everyone,” he squeaked out. “Ah good morning mi Miguelito. Did you sleep well?” Abuelita asked with a knowing look. “Your eyes are red, what happened?” Rosa asked. “It’s nothing, I’m really okay. I had a nightmare last night.” Mama smiled gently at him. “I’m glad you’re okay, mijo.” Miguel was so relieved that his familia still loved him. After finishing all his food (which pleased Abuelita), he got dressed and met Rosa at the door, who ruffled his hair teasingly. “C’mon, primo. Grab your guitar. You, me, and Abel are going to the plaza today.” Miguel smiled brightly at his cousin’s suggestion, and ran to get the guitar from his room. “Adios, Mama, Papa! Te quiero!” He shouted as Rosa pulled him out the door. “También te quiero!” He heard Mama say. Smiling, Miguel reminded himself that even if almost being murdered by your idol left its emotional and mental trauma, it was in the past. Everything would be okay. His family loves him and he loves his family.


	2. The Three Riveras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miguel, Rosa and Abel go dance in the plaza, and have the time of their lives while also encountering a suspicious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cousin bonding, alright?

Miguel let his prima pull him through town towards the plaza, then stopped at the entrance. “Well? What are you waiting for?” She asked with a smirk. Today there was talk of a dance in mariachi plaza, and Miguel knew this was his chance. As did Rosa and Abel. When Miguel told them about it, they insisted on coming, eager to learn. But reluctant too. Miguel couldn’t blame them. For years, music was denied from their lives. They were worried what would happen. All three kids dressed their best, but casual. Miguel in his normal jeans and jacket, but with a homemade orange tie. Rosa was in a blue dress and her jeans, along with her usual pumps. Abel only wore a jacket since he was not one for dressing up. “Nothing!” Miguel declared proudly as he led his cousins in. Not a lot of people were there yet, so the three Riveras were there early to practice. ‘I’m so happy our parents gave permission.’ Miguel thought happily. He was now free to be musical without fear. However, he changed his mind about being like De la Cruz. No leaving the family ever again. That would just make things worse. “Hola Miguel!” A nearby vendor greeted. “Hola!” He greeted back. Soon he and his promos settled down at a bench with their belongings which included a few snacks from Abuelita, and of course Miguel’s guitar. However it wasn’t the skull guitar. That would draw too much attention. Nobody knew Papá Héctor wrote the songs yet. Instead, it was a simple brown guitar bought by Papá. He was so thankful! “So when does this dance start, Miguel?” Abel’s voice asked. “I think at noon.” Miguel replied. “We’ll have just enough time to practice.” Rosa looked around nervously. “I hope nobody stares at me, or I’m kicking your butt, Miguel.” She said with a tease, softly punching his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I can teach you the steps! We can make it up as we go.” Miguel reassured. He did hope that nobody would make fun of them if they did mess up. A nearby mariachi band was practicing their music, so Miguel picked up the guitar and did the same. “Maybe we should eat so we’ll have energy to dance,” Rosa suggested. She grabbed the snacks Abuelita packed and shared some with Miguel. “Cool! Pan dulce!” He exclaimed. After a few minutes of eating and plucking guitar strings, Rosa stood up and yanked Miguel to his feet. “Okay, I’m ready, mister expert.” Miguel smiled and took his prima’s hands in his, showing her the steps. The mariachi band was still playing, so it helped the two with rhythm. Miguel twirled Rosa around with his hand, earning a surprised whoa and a giggle from her. He was so glad he could do this stuff with his family. “Okay, now do what I do.” Miguel instructed as he did a few moves and Rosa copied his footwork. He was so happy to be here around family, and not around strangers, even if most of the strangers here were friendly. “You’re really good at this!” Rosa complimented. “Why, muchas gracias, senorita.” Miguel replied in a deep voice, pretending to be a flirty man. Rosa laughed, “Oh, quit it.” After more dance practice, they sat down to finish their food. Miguel giving a few pointers on what they should do. Abel glanced at his watch. “Almost time, you two. Good luck!” He exclaimed. “We’re so glad you thought of this, primo.” Rosa said happily before she was pulled to the dance floor, where more people filed in. Even Abel stood up and joined in, probably to flirt with a pretty lady, Miguel thought. “Ready?” He asked Rosa. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” She said confidently. 

 

Rosa was nervous, but confident at the same time. She remembered that morning on Dia de Muertos when she said “you have to have talent to be in a talent show.” And her big brother teasing by assuming he was going to shine shoes. Now that they both knew Miguel most certainly DID have talent, they felt pretty bad. But they apologized, and this was the best way to make up for it. The sun was shining, the mariachi were playing, and Miguel held on tightly to her hands, leading her through. It was very fun, Rosa thought. So very fun. It felt so good to be alive. And she was also glad that Miguel had made the house more lively with his guitar playing. She never admitted it, but she secretly had a place in her heart for music too. She remembered overhearing students practicing the violin at school, and couldn’t help but listen. It was a beautiful sound. With a shimmy of her hips, she spun around, making her skirt twirl around her legs, and her ponytail almost hitting her glasses. She chuckled nervously. Miguel gave her a thumbs up. “Nice!” And thankfully, no people were staring. This was quite a magical night. After a few more rounds, she and her cousin were having a great time. He even started playing his guitar. Rosa and Miguel, soon exhausted and laughing, collapsed into each other on the bench. “That…that was great!” She exclaimed. Miguel gave her a hug and she returned it. “Thank you Miguel.”   
At that point the two bonding primos were so deep in the moment they didn’t notice a bulky figure approaching.   
“Hey, kids.” The voice was very creepy. Rosa looked up. The man looked to be about her Papá’s age, only he wore a drunken sneer. She looked over at Miguel, who looked worried. 

 

The man looked about Tio Berto‘s age. But this guy gave him uncomfortable vibes. He smelled like cigarette smoke and had grey hairs. He looked at Miguel and Rosa as if they were a tempting piece of food. “Si, Senor?” He asked flatly. The man’s grin grew wider, drool beginning to drip onto his shirt. “You kids alone?” Miguel immediately knew. This wasn’t good. This was a potential child predator. Rosa answered angrily before Miguel could get a word out. “No, we’re not alone, my older brother is looking after us, but that’s none of YOUR business.” The man grabbed Rosa’s wrist. “Is that a threat, pequeno senorita?” Miguel’s anger grew. “Leave her alone, senor!” “Or what?” Miguel was at a loss. He wasn’t that much of a fighter. Suddenly, Abel’s voice cut in. “You heard them. Cut it out.” He cracked his knuckles threateningly, showing he wouldn’t back down. The old man didn’t look very built, so he immediately released Rosa and ran off. “Yeah, you better run!” Abel shouted. Miguel and Rosa turned and thanked Abel. “No problema.” He looked at his watch again. “We should get back.” Miguel nodded.   
On the way back home, Rosa swung an arm around her cousin. “Thanks again for this afternoon. I loved it.” Miguel swung his arm around her. “De nada.”   
When they arrived, the family was in the workshop. “Welcome back!” Tio Berto greeted. “Did you have as much fun as Miguel said you would?” Tia Carmen asked. “Oh yeah!” Rosa affirmed, winking at Miguel. “I’m glad.” Papá said. Miguel was so happy. Today everything went great! Even if they were almost attacked. “But don’t forget, mijo, tomorrow’s Sunday. You should get to bed early.” Mamá stated, resting on a nearby chair. Pregnancy seemed to tire her out.  
That night, Rosa talked about how Miguel showed her the dance moves and how she felt during it.   
“Buenos noches, everyone.” Miguel said as he left to go tell Mama Coco how his wonderful day was.


	3. Pepita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of how Miguel met Pepita in the living world. Also some Baby Coco and Big Bro Miguel cuddling!

Miguel was on his way home from school when he noticed a stray grey cat following him. He knows Dante is a stray too and he loves Dante very much, but the cat could steer him off course from the way to his home. Smiling, he says “Vete, gato, Abuelita might see you.” The cat only speeds up and is soon by Miguel. Trying his best to balance his backpack, he bent down while walking to pet the cat, and the cat leaned into his touch, purring loudly. “Wow, you’re really affectionate, aren’t you?” Miguel chuckled. Somehow, the cat felt familiar to the boy. 

Still the cat continued to follow Miguel as if he owned her. Miguel tried his best to look like he didn’t find her on purpose. Soon the Rivera Zapateros comes into view. “Okay, time for you to go now…” Miguel whispered nervously. He loved this animal already but Dante was enough adorable trouble for his family. The cat stayed put. “Go!” The cat moved closer to the entrance of the workshop where his family was working. Giving up, Miguel walked in, the cat STILL following, practically rubbing against his leg. “Miguel?” His Mamá called. “You home, mijo?” Miguel tried to gently push the cat away with his leg but no. “Uh…that’s right!” He set down his stuff by the worktable and sat down. The cat stayed at the entrance of the workshop patiently, as if she knew Abuelita’s dislike for strays. Dante was probably somewhere in the courtyard with the twins. Rosa walked in and put her stuff down by Miguel’s. She eyed the cat suspiciously. “And who’s the gato, Miguel?” She asked. “Don’t look at me, she followed me here! I tried to get her to go away, but…” he gestured at the cat which was looking at him intently. “She’s REALLY persistent.” Rosa got settled in a bench. “That’s for sure.” She remarked. “She reminds me of Dante.” Mamá commented. The sound of Dante’s barking made the cat’s ears perk up. Miguel wondered if that would scare the cat away. Dogs and cats are enemies, right? Nope, the cat decided to just stride in with her nose twitching. “Abuelita won’t mind will she?” Miguel asked Mamá nervously. “As long as she doesn’t cause trouble.” Mamá reassured her son. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, and in case you want to spend time with your hermanita, she’s in the crib that’s in the sala.” Miguel smiled brightly and got up. “See ya later!” That’s right, little Socorro was born a few days ago. She was the cutest baby in the world and already Miguel was put to the test of being a good hermano. Was this what Papá Héctor felt when Mama Coco was born? Probably. 

Socorro was awake in her crib and playing with a small rattle. Miguel kneeled in front of the crib and stuck a finger in. “Hola, Coco! It’s me!” She gripped the finger tightly, which made Miguel smile. The cat somehow made her way past the others and into the sala and peeked at the baby niña. Socorro stretched her tiny arms up towards her big brother, clearly wanting to be held. Slowly and carefully, Miguel scooped his baby sister up so as not to hurt her. Once he supported her in his arms with her comfortable enough, he stood up. “How can someone so little be so heavy?” He wondered aloud. The cat made her way towards outside in the courtyard. “Okay, I’ll follow you.” Miguel concurred, carrying Socorro with him as he made his way to the courtyard where Dante was panting, lying down, starting to get tired from the heat of the day. Tia Gloria was outside too, supervising the toddlers like a hawk. Miguel was getting tired too, so he rolled up his school shirt’s sleeves and sat in a chair closer to the shade. 

Sensing that his boy was near, Dante barked and ran over to him, sniffing the baby in his arms. Socorro let out a very cute laugh. Then Dante laid down on top of Miguel’s feet. The cat sat down in front of the three, and Miguel took this chance to observe her more closely. The cat DID look familiar. Almost as if he met her somewhere before. Those eyes… Miguel was suddenly brought back to the memory of huge yellow eyes, and green fluorescent fur. He gasped. “Pepita? Is that you?” The cat’s ears perked up. Yep, it was her. “It’s Pepita! Dante, it’s Pepita!” He said excitedly. This was Mama Imelda’s giant Alebrije cat, only she was in the form of a stray cat. That would explain why she was so affectionate towards him and was so familiar with the house. Pepita purred loudly and leaned against Miguel’s leg. Miguel smiled brightly. “It’s nice to see you again.” He wished he could scratch Pepita’s head, but he was holding baby Socorro in his arms. “Sorry I can’t pet you. We have a new member of our familia, see?” Pepita took in the sight of the baby. She looked down curiously, still sucking her thumb. “This is Socorro.” At that, Pepita climbed up Miguel’s leg, digging her sharp claws into his skin. Miguel was able to lift his sister up to let Pepita into his lap, then continued to support Socorro in one arm, while petting Pepita with the other. Pepita leapt up, burying her paws in Miguel’s chest, and licked his cheek lovingly. Miguel laughed. Her tongue felt like sandpaper! “Stop, that tickles!” He exclaimed. After getting a few more licks in, Pepita backed off. “Missed me much?” Miguel said. He held the cat and his sister close, both of their warmths comforting. 

After a few minutes of relaxing outside, Elena came out looking for her grandson since it was dinner time. She found him in the shade. “It’s time for dinner mijo!” She called. She noticed Miguel shift slightly and stand up. “Abue-Abuelita?” He said nervously. She walked over and noticed him holding something. He was holding a sleeping Socorro in one arm and a grey cat in the other. She crossed her arms. “Who’s the street cat?” She asked. Miguel chuckled nervously. “Oh, don’t worry, I tried to keep her away, but she’s really clingy. I bet she thinks she’s part of the family.” Elena looked at the cat, knowing she looked familiar. Then all of a sudden she leapt out of Miguel’s arm, making him lose balance before supporting Socorro in both arms again. After rubbing against Elena’s leg, she ran off. She shrugged it off and wrapped an arm around Miguel’s shoulders. “Well, it’s time to eat with the family. Vamanos.” 

Pepita made her way through Santa Cecilia, smiling to herself. Her Imelda’s living familia is doing great, and so is her great-great-grandson. As soon as she saw the boy, she knew immediately it was Miguel. He seemed nervous probably because he was afraid Elena was scold him. But they managed. He was still the little, scrawny, energetic boy she was told to track on Dia de Muertos. He was just as lanky as Héctor. It took a while, but Miguel was able to recognize her. She was glad he turned out to be a good hermano to the baby that shared her Imelda’s daughter’s namesake. And baby Socorro was adorable. Imelda’s Socorro however was still an old woman, probably due to join them soon. But she also recognized Pepita. Pepita remembered the days when Imelda was alive and they would take care of each other. The years following Héctor’s return was…difficult. He was reluctant, and a little scared of Pepita. But Imelda managed to reassure her husband that she wouldn’t hurt him anymore. Pepita found the barrier between the Land of the Dead and the Land of the Living. The bridge wasn’t there because Dia de Muertos had passed. All Pepita had to do was walk through the barrier and she would transform back into a giant cat with horns and feathered wings. She immediately took flight and made her way towards the Riveras’ casa. Elena seemed to recognize her too, because she and Imelda were still around back then. The colors of the Land of the Dead were wonderful. Especially in the evening. Pretty soon, the Rivera casa came into view and she landed herself in the large backyard, lying down on the ground, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Riveras' lived with Dante. Also includes doggy bathtime!

            The first day Dante is allowed to spend in the Rivera home is...interesting to say the least. Miguel had assured them that Dante was flea-free since he didn't have any hair, and he's a sweet dog. But they still had their worries about diseases and...other things. Nevertheless, the xolo was free of any diseases after a trip to the vet, so he was allowed to stay. 

 

~

 

           Since Dante was officially his dog now, Miguel decided to make him a collar for him! Basically all it was was a cut-up bandana with Dante's name etched on the front.

 

         However to no one's surprise, Dante refused to wear it. Rosa suspected it had something to do with him being hairless and the cloth of the bandana irritating his skin. Miguel ended up stashing the collar away in a desk drawer for safekeeping.

 

     Thankfully, even without a collar, the town recognized the dog as the Riveras' dog.

 

       Mostly because Miguel doesn't need a leash to take Dante for a walk!

 

~

 

       When the twins, Manny and Benny, first played with Dante, they were a little hesitant at first, Dante being bigger than them but they took to him quickly. If it was a particularly cold night, Manny and Benny would snuggle up to him wrapped in a blanket. 

 

       Miguel had read somewhere that since xolo dogs are hairless, they absorb heat, so they can spread body heat, making them great therapy pets. This is also believed to be a healing power of the xolo dog. 'That must be one of the reasons why Frida Kahlo was so fascinated by him.' Thought Miguel.

 

        But whenever Dante happened to get sick and Manny and Benny didn't know, Miguel and his Tia Carmen would try to keep the twins away from him while he was still healing, despite the toddlers' desperate protests.

 

       Miguel would always say in an overdramatic voice he's heard in movies, "It's for your own good!" Making Rosa laugh.

 

~

 

       When Miguel is being plagued with nightmares and PTSD about the Land of the Dead and a certain murderer, Dante would occasionally be the one to comfort him, not just his parents.

 

        He would nudge his nose under his boy's arm, asking for a snuggle. And sometimes, if the tears just won't stop, Dante would jump up and lick Miguel's face, succeeding in cheering him up.

 

         "Gracias, Dante." Miguel would always say with a voice that was hoarse from crying, and gave Dante a good scratch behind the ears.

 

~

 

        The first time Dante ever got a bath was one he hated, but one he loved too.

 

        "Oye, Migue!" A voice shouted. And when Miguel turned around, a towel was thrown at him, and he was met with the faces of his cousins. 

 

       "Wha…?"

 

       "Abuelita said if we're keeping Dante around, we gotta keep him clean, so we're giving him a bath." Abel said.

 

       Miguel was about to protest that Dante didn't stink that much, but you never argue with Abuelita. "Alright." He smirked knowing his cousins will have a hard time getting Dante into the already filled up tub in the middle of the courtyard. "Let's do this." Rosa and Abel couldn't help but smirk too.

 

        Dante was hanging out near the family pickup truck scratching himself when he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around, he was met with Rosa lunging at him. But Dante scurried away, causing her to stumble.

 

 "Oh! He's getting away!" She shouted. 

 

        Abel jumped from behind a wall with a shout and said "Get back here!" When Dante got away from him, he laughed a bit.

 

 "Go get him, Miguel!"

 

        Dante was met with the embrace of his boy, Miguel. "Gotcha, Dante!" Miguel shouted in triumph. Dante mistook this for playtime and licked Miguel's face. "Ew! Stop! Haha!" He giggled.

 

    To Dante's dismay, Miguel picked him up (a very difficult task) and carried him towards a tin tub full of water.

 

  Dang it.

 

        "Sorry Dante, Abuelita's orders." Rosa said whilelaying out a towel while Abel brought out dog shampoo he bought earlier.

 

      Miguel was at least happy that some of his family was calling Dante by his name and not calling him "street dog" or "mutt", save for Abuelita and Tio Berto. 

 

  "Bathtime, Dante!" Miguel said.

 

       Within minutes, Dante was soaked with water, and Rosa and Miguel were scrubbing away the dirt that caked his paws, being rewarded with an annoyed look from Dante.

 

       When Miguel and Rosa were finally finished, Abel pulled out a towel. "Let's dry you off now." He said.

 

But Dante got up.

 

Miguel got worried. "Dante, NO..."

 

Started shaking his body...

 

"Dante what are you doing..."

 

      And splashed water everywhere! Causing Rosa and Miguel to squeal in disgust.

 

    "EEP! No no no no no no!" Rosa squealed, trying to wrap Dante in the towel.

 

    "Dante, alto! Get back here!" Miguel shouted while chasing the dog with another towel, Dante believing it to be a game of tag. 

 

"Don't let him get away!"

 

     The two cousins ended up chasing Dante towards the kitchen where Miguel saw an opening and leaped in front of him.

 

"We have you surrounded!" Miguel said victoriously.

 

       Abel secured the xolo in his arms while Miguel took the towel from Rosa and started drying Dante off. After he was completely dry, Abel let him go and Miguel fist-bumped his cousin. 

 

  "I'd say we did a pretty good job, didn't we?" Rosa asked.

 

  "Yup! And you looked pretty funny when he got water all over you!" Miguel snickered.

 

   Rosa lightly shoved her cousin. "Oh shut up." She said while blushing. "You looked silly too."

 

       When the three kids presented Dante to Abuelita, she approved and gave him a small piece of meat. 

 

       Dante smiled, as that was one of many treats he would get from people other than his boy. 

 

~

 

          Miguel remembered on Dia de los Muertos that Dante was the one to knock the family photo off the ofrenda. And while it did cause him to go to the Land of the Dead, and that caused him to help Papa Hector and lift the true family curse, he never wanted it to happen again. For the sake of memory of course. 

 

        But when it DID happen again, Miguel was grateful he had help this time around.

 

~

 

         "Aaaand there. Done!" Miguel said. "Ah, thanks for your help, Miguelito. I truly appreciate it." Abuelita said with a smile, as she and Miguel put the photo with Mama Imelda, Papa Hector, and little Mama Coco at the top of the ofrenda. 

 

         "No problem." Miguel sighed. "You know, the ofrenda looks a whole lot better with a complete photograph at the top, don't you think?" He smiled. Abuelita looked at it in awe. "It really does." After finding out the truth about Mama Imelda's mysterious husband, Elena had gotten used to talking about him and grew to like him, because by the way her Mamá talked about him, he didn't seem that bad of a person.

 

        She turned to go. "I'll see you later, mijo. The others may need my help." She smiled and waved at Miguel and left.

 

       Miguel waved goodbye and sat down on the floor, exhausted from helping out with the ofrenda. He had to take the photos down from the attic, bring them down to Abuelita and set them out. He was extremely thankful that Papa Hector was allowed on it this year. He deserved it. But what would it have been like if he wasn't murdered? 

 

 Miguel was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of...eating. 

 

 He stood up and turned around to see Dante eating mole off of the ofrenda. AGAIN.

 

         "Dante, STOP! No, Dante!" Miguel said worriedly. He ran over to his dog and tried pulling him away, trying his best not to jostle any photos this time. "Por favor, not again!"

 

        Rosa walked by the doorway to the ofrenda room and gasped loudly as she saw her sousin struggling to pull Dante away from the ofrenda food, and ran over to help.

 

  Miguel was surprised to see Rosa on his opposite side, prying Dante's claws off the tablecloth. 

 

       After he finally let go, a certain photo was knocked off. "No!" Miguel shouted. Thankfully, he was able to catch it this time. 

 

     Rosa and Miguel both fell on their bottoms in exhaustion. "Gracias a DIOS. I would've been in SO much trouble!" Miguel groaned. "You think?" Rosa agreed. She got up to leave. "See you tonight!"

 

       When Rosa was gone, Miguel scowled at Dante. "Dante, what's gotten into you! After last year I don't think I have to remind you that the ofrenda is OFF LIMITS!" Dante whined. Miguel softened. "Look, I know you were hungry, but our family needs those to cross over. They're important. You can always come to me or anybody else for treats."

 

     Miguel patted the xolo on the head. "Can I trust you not to do this again?"

 

Dante yipped. 

 

"Good boy, Dante."

       

           

         


End file.
